


something in the wires made the lightbulbs break

by lipbitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight Rimming, god this is so bad why did i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipbitelarry/pseuds/lipbitelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has two options. A girl or a boy, really it's a no brainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something in the wires made the lightbulbs break

**Author's Note:**

> I promised, so here it is. I'm not saying it's good (by any stretch), but I'm saying it's here. 
> 
> (because i stupidly tweeted this. https://twitter.com/larrysmutwoo/status/574233655200980992 )

As far as Louis saw it, he had two options. Earlier, he had tweeted a suggestive 'feeling lonely... anyone willing to come over ;)' as a joke. Sort of. He hadn't expected to receive two direct messages. One from a mate, Harry, who he'd met one night when he and Niall were out on the town, which read 'hey babe. saw ur tweet. want me to pop by?'. Louis smiled and considered the offer before looking at the other message. 

It was from Janet, his amicable ex girlfriend. She had said 'lou, its been a while !! wanna hook up ?'. Truth be told Janet wasn't too good of a lay, too vanilla, too loud at all the wrong times. Also, not that it's her fault, but the name Janet, is kind of hard to moan in an actual sexy manner. 

To test the waters Louis replies the same thing to them both 'anal a-ok ?' and for Harry he adds 'you bottom ?' Janet replies instantly 'anal sex hurts !!!! no way is it going in there , u must be crazy !'. He can only pray that Harry is more willing, because while the tweet was a bit of a joke, he is horny and Harry is gorgeous, will probably be even more so once he's writhing under Louis. And, oh. Yeah, those thoughts aren't helping at all with Louis', fair sized, predicament downstairs. 

Harry's reply is more than pleasing: 'of course .x' and immediately after 'im anything for you, love ;)' which is cheesy, but it's Harry so really Louis doesn't expect anything less. He replies with a dick pic with the caption being a simple 'waiting.... xx' along with his address. 

~*~

Harry honestly didn't know what to expect as he drove closer to Louis' apartment. They were going to have sex, that much was obvious, but would they get right to it as soon as he walked in the door? Maybe Louis was joking about sex, he'd only met the lad one time and he seemed to be cheeky like that. For the entirety of his fifteen minute drive thoughts like these went through his head. When he arrived he was still unsure of Louis' intentions. He brought lube and condoms anyway, he wasn't one to take chances. 

~*~

Harry thought he'd ran through every possible scenario. Louis proved him wrong when he answered the door to his flat in only his boxer briefs which accentuated his, very obviously, hard cock and asked if he wanted anything to drink. It's a mere ten minutes later and Harry is already at his limit. They're both sat on a small couch, practically a love seat, Harry has no idea what's on the tv that he's supposed to be watching. All he can keep track of is Louis palming himself distractedly as he keeps his attention on the telly, and come on. What's playing can not be so appealing that Louis has to blatantly tease Harry like this. 

Just, Louis looks so good. His facial hair has grown out since Harry last saw him and he's obviously worked out because no one is that toned naturally. Also, no one in England has any right to be that tan. 

"Louis," he practically whimpers, he's only a little bit ashamed. Louis smirks and his hand stops in its tracks. 

"Yeah, Harry. Need another drink?" Louis is playing the oblivious card and Harry is so not amused. 

Harry shook his head and took in the situation he was in. Beautiful boy in front of him, lube in his jeans pocket, he's on just the right side of buzzed from the beer he had. He's ready. He's ready and he cannot let Louis put this off any longer than he has. "Louis, please. Fuck, stop teasing," he straddles Louis' lap in an effort to trap Louis into pounding his ass until both of them are pleasantly aching. But it seems that Louis won't have that because as soon as Harry sits on Louis' lap, he can hear the latter grunt out an 'oh no you don't' and before he knows it, Harry is on his back being kissed with a fervor he's never experienced before. There's tongue and teeth with sparse actual lip touching but it's everything he wants and as he grabs a hold of Louis' arse, he can't imagine experiencing anything better. 

That is, before Louis runs a hand over Harry's jeans, finding that he's just as hard as him and then he's whispering "C'mon, baby boy. Let's get you out of these clothes and into my bed." 

Harry is only a man. 

They stumble, Harry pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans as they walk the short distance to Louis' bedroom, Louis stepping out of his boxer briefs decidedly does not help Harry walk without tripping. 

It's just. Harry's slept with hi fair share of men but Louis takes the cake. He's a bit shorter than Harry but he's so obviously more dominant than Harry. So obviously—

"Daddy," Harry pants as he and Louis finally reach the bed, both fully naked. The way he can feel Louis pause makes him nervous because, honestly he didn't mean for that to come out. But, it's really not his fault that Louis is so fucking daddy it hurts. Everything about him screams dominance. 

Louis looks him in the eye, does his arrogant little smirk and says "yeah, babe?"

It makes Harry whimper in the most embarrassing way. He just can't help it when Louis is on top of him being Louis. "Turn around, daddy wants to try something," is being whispered into his ear and he's nearly coming because of course Louis would go along with this. He's sadistic. 

But now Harry's on his hands and knees, feeling more exposed than he should, but Louis' warm breath is on his hole and Harry only has a second to process what's about to happen before it actually occurs. Louis' shoving his face as far as it can go into Harry's arse and he's mapping it all out with his tongue. Harry doesn't know for sure what he's saying but he has a pretty good idea that it's something embarrassing like "Yeah— oh, god," and he gets a sharp smack to his ass when he screams "Louis, shit!" 

"Baby boy, you know that isn't my name. Be a good boy for daddy and he'll fuck you," and shit. Harry didn't know it was possible to be this hard. To produce this much precome. To be this desperate. 

"Daddy, please. Please fuck me. Slam it in my ass as hard as you want. Just put it in, fuck's sake." he pants, all regard for his dignity left as soon as Louis' tongue went in him, but now it's retreating and Harry can only pray that a dick will be replacing it soon.

"Let me grab some lube, baby, gonna open you up so well," and he does. Teasing just the right amount while still getting the job done. One finger brushing his prostate until Harry threatens to come. After that Louis mainly focuses on stretching the muscle out. Getting Harry ready for him, because while his dick isn't a record breaking size, it also can't be considered small in any capacity. He finishes, slicks himself up and is about to put the condom on when—

"Don't. Wanna feel you, please, I'm clean," Harry begs and he sounds so, so pretty so who would Louis be to deny him? He pushes, guiding himself slowly but surely deeper into this wonderfully beautiful excuse of a boy. He's tighter than any girl, hell, tighter than most guys Louis' been with. 

"Feel like a fucking virgin, baby. Like you've been waiting for daddy's cock your whole entire life." Louis grunts as he bottoms out. 

"Yeah, have daddy, never felt this good. Want you inside me forever, feels incredible," Harry moans, and fuck. He's so hot, Louis thrusts erratically because he just wants to come. He doesn't want this to end but at the same time, he feels as though he's been on the edge for years. He was hard as soon as Harry said he was on his way. He leans over Harry's body, pulling his hair to kiss him because the noises that he was making were just unfair. Harry pulls back to breathe, panting unevenly "Daddy, gonna come. Oh, god. You're so big," 

Louis isn't one hundred percent sure, but he thinks that's probably what ended up making him come. Because as soon as Harry says daddy, he's gone. Thrusting like crazy, riding out his orgasm and reaching his hand around to jerk Harry off once, twice, before his fist is covered in his baby's come. 

He accidentally falls on Harry, whose knees give out. It's uncomfortable, but neither if them seem to care. The only noise in the air is the sound of two fucked out boys trying to catch their breath. 

It's Harry who ends the silence. "I'm giving you five minutes, then we're going again," and god, Louis may be in love.


End file.
